


In the Black

by PannyBx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannyBx/pseuds/PannyBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has given consent to Lucifer; this is Cas trapped in the vessel, just after the events of 11x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom, so if I've got anything wrong please tell :) Hope you enjoy!  
> Lucifer and Castiel are referred to as them/they in this, as when the Angels are thinking, I thought it would be strange if they thought of themselves with a gender pronoun.

Castiel was surrounded by Lucifer’s grace. It was a dark, twisted thing that moved like a snake and had tendrils creeping out, wrapping around every cell in the vessel. _Castiel’s_ vessel. Built in the form of Jimmy Novak. Castiel however, was just a small spark of light, bright and broken, holding onto their vessel’s heart. Lucifer had, predictably, mocked the choice of prison. It was not surprising, the Devil had been overcome (temporarily yes) many times by underestimating the significance of the emotions tied to the small organ. Lucifer found themselves in a strange state of paradox about it: considering it useless but willing to use its power for manipulation. After all, wasn’t that how Castiel was in the predicament? The love they had for the Winchesters (oh, how Lucifer revelled in the torment it could cause the Angel) had been the driving force behind most of Castiel’s failures and ( _few, so very few_ ) victories since pulling Dean from Hell.

“Nice trick their Cassie, tell me, how much did it cost you to stop me splattering Sam’s brains over the walls? You won’t be able to pull it off a second time, will you?” Lucifer’s voice came from the very edge of the small circle of light, surging into the grey where their grace’s blurred.

Castiel did not answer. The angel was, metaphorically, on its knees. Their hands wrapped tightly around their chest, trying desperately to stop the poison of the black grace from seeping further into their own. The pain the rebellion caused rocked through Castiel's entire being.

“No answer? I’m hurt, Cassie! You don’t wanna play? You did earlier, when Sam’s spine was about to be crushed. Do you need similar motivation?”

“Don’t… touch them. Stay… away from D-“

“Dean, Dean, Dean! You’re wearing your memories of him like a shroud, Cassie! Round and round.” Lucifer began to swirl around Castiel. “Dad would _not_ be proud, I have to say, you chose an awful human really- he’s basically started his own monarchy in Narnia.”

“The point is… I believe… that you do n-not… _choose_ , Lucifer.”

The Devil smirked, fading away as it became bored, its grace bubbling with the past battles against Amara. Just seeing those memories, before even _creation_ , Cas retained faith that this was the right choice. The power of the entire heavenly Host combined was nothing to the Darkness. To destroy it, Cas thought it would take a miracle- one involving cooperation between the Host, Hell and all creatures in-between. If Earth taught anything, it was that such a truce would be as unlikely as Father itself returning to them. Lucifer’s grace swirled slightly with pleasure, pulling Castiel’s musings from the grey boarder, where the Angel had left them. To even consider Castiel’s musings was something that made doubt creep into Cas's mind. Unfortunately, the Angel had had much higher expectations of Lucifer’s skills and plans. Though that was a thought Cas kept tight in the centre of their own being.

Cas knew that when they said yes, they were not in the healthiest of places. Humans in this day were keen to label everything, anxiety, depression, PTSD and disorders everywhere. ( _You’rebrokenNOONECARESTHATYOU’REBROKEN_ ) While this came with some drawbacks, the Angel was certain that this was an improvement on ignorance. Cas could recognise that it was not just logic that drove them to give their consent to the Devil.

It was… _DeanangelbladesSamdarknessAmaragetyourhandsoffhimprotectthemhelpthemyou’reuselessyoucan’tevenDeanneedshelpswhywon’theaskmeDeanI’msorrySamneedshelpDeaareyouokayattackdogshurtinghelpHannahangelstheyhatemeIlovethemIloveDeanpleaseDeanyoucan’tsavethemyoucan’thelpthemthey’dbesaferwithoutyouDeanSamwouldbebetteroffjuststopDeanCLEANUPYOU’REMESSsaveDeanSamClaireDean **DEAN**_

…complicated.

But Cas was not going to leave the world ( _DeanSamangelsCrowleyhumansDEAN_ ) to the mercy of the Devil. Broken, useless as they were, Cas was still an Angel ( _areyouthoughreallyyourebrokentheydontwantyouLOOKATWHATYOUVEDONE_ ) and they had proven that they could, at least, halt Lucifer long enough for the others to try and escape. Castiel would do more. They would. The Devil was not going to touch Dean or Sam, or even Crowley and the Angels.

Love was a strange thing, something that Castiel doubts even Father truly understands. Why would God create beings that can love? What purpose does it have for obedient Angels? It’s a strange madness, but not one this Angel would ever give up. Lucifer was right, Castiel was wearing their memories of Dean- and the others they loved, though in a different way- but not as a shroud, as their strength. Castiel stretched their grace using their love’s names, watching as it began to follow the web of arteries, veins and capillaries through the vessel. Castiel may not be able to take control, especially now when Lucifer’s power is needed, but just watch if the Devil tries to harm anyone but Amara. Castiel is no more to Lucifer than a human is to an Angel, but look at how that turned out. Love, even when held by just one, or tied by strings, is so much stronger than the blackest of hate. And Castiel would prove that, even if it’s just long enough for Lucifer’s prey to run, or so strong that this vessel would burn.

The Darkness will not survive in a world of light.  


End file.
